Yu and Yukiko in Hot Action
by RocketteRunes
Summary: Warning Sexual Content Ahead! Yu and Yukiko share an unforgettable day(and night) together. Image can be found here: /1074102
You decided to go see the fox today.

Tatsuhime Shrine...

After you walk through the entrance, you begin to wait for the fox to show itself.

You wait, and wait...

You clear your throat a few times. You don't know how good foxes can hear, but it never took this long for the fox to appear. Maybe it had things to do...

You curse silently to yourself. The ema you held in your hand was completed, but it looks like you'll have to wait another day for the fox to give you a new ema.

...

You still feel like there's a _slight_ chance the fox might show up. You decide to wait a little longer. As time passes, you start thinking about what you should do, should the fox decide it doesn't want to show up.

...

You decide to head to the Amagi Inn, after you leave the shrine. After you confessed your love for her at this very shrine, you failed to visit her even once for almost a month. You feel she must be pissed. You couldn't even see her at school, since it was the summer...

As you stand up, still sore after the absence of the fox, someone walks in front of entrance of the shrine, and stops walking. It's Yukiko.

You stop and gaze over her. She doesn't seem to notice your presence. She's checking her cell.

You think she doesn't look that sad...but then again that might change after you go up to her.

She starts walking again.

You run out of the shrine, careful not to let Yukiko notice you slowly creeping up to her. As you edge closer to her, you notice her figure. Her body was so perfect...she's super cute too...you wonder whether she's forgotten about you already...

You hug her from behind suddenly, as tight as you could, without strangling her, of course.

"Yu-kun?!"

She instinctively tries to pull your arms off her, but she fails as she grips your arms with affection.

"Where have you been...?"

You apologize for not being with her for almost a month.

"That doesn't change what you did. But I'm glad you remembered me, Yu-kun."

She turns around in your arms.

"Where did you come from anyways? I didn't see you anywhere."

You explain you were in the shrine.

"Hmm? I didn't know you go to the shrine that often...I saw you go a couple of times. I didn't know someone from the city could be interested in going to the shrine."

You ask if she's seen a fox near the shrine.

"Oh, the fox? I haven't seen him today. Why?"

You explain how you completed wishes on the emas the fox gave you.

"Really? You're so reliable, Yu-kun. I didn't know you would do that for people. Sorry! I'm not judging..."

You smile and grasp her tighter. Her chest presses against yours.

*gasp* "M-maybe I can help you find the fox."

She pushes herself away from you, and runs to the shrine. Her chest was so soft...you shake your head as you follow Yukiko into the shrine.

"Hello? Come out, Mister Fox..."

You take a seat on the steps up to the box. She sits next to you. You ask whether she had anything to do before she ran into you.

"Oh, uh, I was actually going to go to your house..."

To see Nanako? you ask.

"Uh, no, actually to see you. I wanted to see meet you in private...guess I didn't think it through, huh? Well, I guess meeting you here works out..."

You grasp her left hand as you gaze into her eyes.

"Yu-kun..."

She turns away.

"Don't look at me like that...it's making me embarrassed..."

You ask her if anyone has ever looked at her like that before.

"Well, a lot of people...but you're the first person I love...who's doing this to me..."

You pull her head closer to you and give her a gentle kiss...your lips caress over hers, like a gentle hand over someone's hair...

...

You unlock lips with her.

"Wow...that was amazing, Yu-kun...have you done this before...?"

Shaking your head, you pull her in for a more passionate kiss...

As your lips lock, you can't help but rub her breasts as you slowly lay her down onto the steps of the shrine.

"Yu-kun...w-we are NOT doing this!"

You question her about what she was planning to meet you in private about, as you pull her sweater up with he bra. It reveals her perfectly shaped breasts.

"T-that's not the p-point! W-we might g-get caught here! People won't look at you the s-same!"

You quietly reply that loss of reputation isn't going to stop you, as you pull her sweater off her body, revealing her entire upper body.

"Aggh! Don't look! D-don't look, you pervert!"

She slaps you across the face. You step off the steps, crawling to a halt.

Her expression is priceless. Yukiko grips her chest shielding you from any view, as her face turns red from embarrassment. She's so cute...

"You fucking pervert! Get the fuck away from me!"

She grabs her sweater and slips it on as fast she could and runs out the entrance of the shrine.

...

You curse to yourself. Of course Yukiko wouldn't be the type to be comfortable making love in a public shrine. You make a note to apologize to her later.

A few hours later...

Amagi Inn

You pray that you can find Yukiko as you get a room for the night. You pay the fee for the rooms and the hot spring and the food and all the, you know what, who cares, just get to your damn room.

"Do you need a tou-"

But you're already searching for Yukiko.

As you walk calmly through the halls, being careful not to attract any attention, you keep an alert eye out for Yukiko.

...

Several minutes have passed. But you still haven't found Yukiko. Maybe she's avoiding me, you wonder to yourself. After many inn workers attempt to help you get back to your room, you shrug each one of them off as you gather more attention for everybody. Feeling embarrassed and pissed, you roam like an animal looking for the person you love.

...

You feel an extreme dizziness. You feel tired...

...

"What should we do with him?"

"I don't know, but someone should take him back to his room."

"Okay. Who going to do that?"

"I will."

"Are you serious?"

"You sure?"

"I can handle him..."

"I don't think you'll be able to lift him."

"I'll drag him."

"He's our guest. Don't treat him like that."

"He deserves it."

"..."

"I'll try not to harm him."

"Fine, if you say so."

"If you hurt him, he might press charges or that crap people do now."

"He won't if I'm here."

"You sure, you're ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so. I'm going to deal with some more customers now."

...

You wake up on the floor, as you feel someone dragging you. This person's hands are so soft...why the hell would they drag you back like this? Your behind hurts. You wonder how far you were dragged... You look up.

It's Yukiko!

"Thank goodness. I'm glad you're awake."

You groan, as you rub your behind. Yukiko is wearing a pink kimono she normally wears. You've seen her wear it once when you first came to Inaba, when she sat on the overlooking hill, talking to you. You remember it was raining.

"I'm sorry. I had to do something to vent my anger."

It suddenly strikes you. You jump off the ground and hug Yukiko as softly as you can. You expect her to push you back, but she doesn't react.

"How'd you manage to get the best room in the inn? More importantly, how did you have the yen to pay for the room?"

You explain that you saved up a lot. She looks so beautiful up close in a kimono. You carefully divert your eyes.

"Okay. Go to your room. I'll tell the manager not to worry about you."

She leaves quietly as she walks down the hall. You sigh and realize your room is right next to you. You open the door and walk in.

...

The room you got is amazing. You realize it has its own hot spring, even though it is not that big as the main hot springs. The room doesn't have a classic futon-like bed, but an American king sized-bed. It's got its own bathroom with new-looking soap and everything. It's a dream. You decide to make the most of the night.

Even though you know you're supposed to go into a hot spring naked, you feel too uncomfortable to do that. It's not everyday you get to go to a hot spring in the city, so you settle into the hot spring with your boxers and an undershirt on. As you sink yourself into the warm liquid, a sense of euphoria comes over you. You lay down on the slanted rocks positioned for your comfort. You can't help but think about Yukiko. The time at the shrine. Her facial expression when she covered herself still lingers in your thoughts.

"That's not how you enjoy yourself in a hot spring, Yu-kun."

You don't need to turn around to know who it was. But you turned around anyway. Sure enough, it was Yukiko, in her pink kimono. She sat on the edge of the hot spring, dipping her feet in the warm water below.

"But I'm glad you wore your clothes. I...wouldn't know how to react."

You asked her how she got into your room.

"I'm the daughter of the owners, did you forget? I have the keys to every room, in case something happens."

Did something happen? you ask.

...

She kept quiet.

...

"I'm s-sorry for calling you a fucking pervert...you're just a guy, that's all... Not t-that there's anything wr-wrong about that...okay!? Don't get the wrong idea!"

Her face turns red when you gaze into her eyes, which seem to reflect the stars above.

"I already t-told you not to do that."

She looks away.

You look up back up into the stars. As the warm liquid runs over your body, you sink yourself lower into the water.

"Do you remember when you helped me face my Shadow?

You nodded your head.

"You were awesome."

You smiled.

"Chie and Yosuke didn't know what they were doing. Chie kept getting knocked down, and Yosuke was ok. But you knew what you were doing."

You turned to look at Yukiko. She was now laying on her side, making circles with her fingers in the warm water. The way she was positioned...it screamed cute.

"The way you fought reminded me of a story my parents told me. A princess lived in a palace where she was heavily guarded from the outside world."

She rolled onto her chest, and continued to make shapes in the liquid.

"One day, a prince came to rescue her from the palace she lived in, and they lived in poverty outside the palace, hidden from public eyes. But they were happy."

You watched as she rolled over onto her back, with her hair floating down into the hot spring below.

"I felt caged, just like that princess, in this inn, with the responsibilities and my new duties, and I waited for the day my prince would come to swoop me away. Even if I might be uncomfortable with the new living conditions, I would still be happy if I was with the one I loved..."

She started to play with her hair, making little splash sounds as she wrestled through her hair in the water.

"I love you, Yu-kun."

You asked where that came from suddenly. She ignored you and continued.

"After I hung out with you a few times, I fell in love with you. I was so happy when you confessed to me...it was like a dream..."

You said you loved her too internally.

"Now I like to think that the story my parents told me had a different ending. The prince and princess lived happily ever after, even after the princess became queen and managed the entire kingdom she had a duty to govern."

She pierced your gaze as she made eye contact with you.

"Will you be that prince, Yu-kun, for me?"

She sat up as you swam toward the edge of the hot spring. She looked at you, already knowing your answer.

You grabbed her tightly by her kimono, and pulled her into the hot spring. She landed with a spectacular splash as you tried not to laugh.

"You freaking-AGGH! My kimono! My parents are going to-"

You grabbed her, one arm hugging her back, and the other gently caressing her head, as you pulled her in for a kiss.

...

After you unlocked lips, she placed her head onto your chest.

"My parents are going to be mad...this was my only pink kimono..."

You asked if a kimono was going to get in the way of her love for you.

"N-no, but still! Y-you should still give me a h-heads up!"

You tell her to calm down.

"You didn't answer my question, Yu-kun..."

You told her you didn't need to answer it, as you separated yourself from her slightly, and caressed her cheek.

"I-If you w-want-"

You glared at her approvingly.

"Okay, okay! I'll calm down..."

She takes a deep sigh.

"If you want, you can do anything to me..."

Even though she said it herself, she still instinctively covers her already-covered chest.

"You can do anything to me. I love you, I want to make you happy..."

You turn away, and reply you can't do anything so wrong to something so innocent and fair.

"It's okay...I want you to be my first...If I can make you feel good, I will be happy..."

You still feel hesitant...and by the expression from Yukiko's face, she can also tell you're hesitant.

"FUCK ME! Any way you want!"

She startles you, as she pushes you onto where you had been laying when she had been talking to you. She pulls down your boxers, revealing your slumped-over dick.

"If you don't want to fuck me, then I'll fuck you."

She waits a little, then starts licking you dick all over. Naturally, your cock immediately springs up out of dormancy, and you feel great amounts of euphoria rush over you, as the hot spring caresses your legs.

She grips your dick and starts rubbing it vigorously as she prepares to suck it off. Your cock rushes to its maximum length as you feel your desires crawling on your back.

You pull Yukiko up from your dick with tremendous force as she responds with a surprised look on her face. You roll her onto her back with you on top as you figure out how exactly to take her soaking wet kimono off.

"I d-didn't know you were that bold, Yu-k-kun...l-let me help..."

You pin her hands up, as you slowly remove her kimono with your teeth. Slowly, her chest becomes visible again. You rip off her bra in one motion. You let go of her hands to completely remove her pink kimono, and by pulling down her panties, it reveals her entire body in its glory.

She instinctively covers her chest, but you can still see everything. Her legs are just as great as Rise's, maybe even better, and her lower chest is so skinny...her pussy looks great. It's everything you imagined it to be.

"Are you satisfied n-now...?"

As her prince, you start licking her pussy. As she arches her back while moaning loudly, you continue to pleasure her, as she tries to conceal her bliss.

"That...feels...so...so...good...Yu-kun..."

You continue to rub her pussy and attempt to finger her. Her insides feel so warm and wet...you wonder how it would feel for your cock to slide inside...

"Keep...going..." Yukiko says between moans.

You stop fingering her and restart slurping her pussy. As Yukiko grips her body in embarrassment and pleasure, you continue to slurp until she looks like she's going to climax...then you start to lick her clit intensely. Yukiko groans loudly, her feet grip together, spreading her legs farther apart, and her hands grip onto your hair and pull you harder near her pussy, as she has her first orgasm. As you stop, you look up at her glistening body. Her hair had been spread out across the smooth rock floor, and her body covered in the hot spring liquid or sweat. She looks at you with a relieved expression, and you move up to kiss her. You lock lips with her as she turns you onto your back.

She moves down toward you dick, and starts sucking your cock. The feeling that rushes through your body shakes you with incredible intensity.

"I-I don't think I can fit this whole thing into my mouth..."

You tell her it feels great anyways.

"Oh, really? T-then-"

She continues to suck it harder, while your hands look for something to grip on. You hold onto Yukiko's head tightly but gently. As she continues to suck your cock off, you feel yourself climaxing, a tingling in your dick, as all feeling you feel rushes to your cock.

You try to warn Yukiko, but you cum in her mouth, and all over her face, as she removes your dick from her lips...

"Yuck...Yu-kun...you're disgusting..."

She washes her face with the by dipping herself deeper into the hot spring. As you recover, you swim out to her and lock lips with her passionately. You grab her by her ass and lift her up higher in the deep water to suck her tits. She moans as you caress her left breast while gently biting her right nipple.

"I want you to put it in, Yu-kun..."

Your giant cock floats around in the hot spring. As you carry Yukiko back to the slanted rocks, you gaze into her eyes. She looks ready.

You lay onto your back onto the rocks as you lower Yukiko towards your dick. Yukiko positions your cock just right.

You ask if she's ready...

"It might not fit...but I'm yours."

You lower Yukiko gently onto your cock. As your hard dick penetrates her vagina, she tries to hide her pain, as her cherry breaks. She squints her eyes closed as she screams with her mouth closed until she opens her mouth and lets out everything. The walls of her pussy clamp tight as your cock feels the greatest sensation it has ever felt. Your back tenses as you close your eyes. Yukiko looks down as the fusion as looks at you again.

"I'm s-so glad...now we can go out and truly say we're lovers..."

You look down at your dick inside her pussy. You can gently feel the end of the pussy walls by the tip of your dick. You comment on how your cock could fit.

"I know...h-how does it feel for y-you?"

You tell it feels like every inch of her pussy is consistently rubbing against your cock, and that it's dreamland, and you feel amazing... You ask how it feels for her.

As you both look down, blood begins to seep from the collision point, and floats into the hot spring, into the floating kimono, bra, panties, and boxers.

"Hmmph. It feels like you poured pepper onto my eyes, only it's my pussy."

As you shift yourself deeper into the hot spring, she begins to flinch. You ask if you should stop.

She responds by pulling your undershirt off and throwing it farther into the hot spring and gripping your back.

"It feels a little better...now that we're deeper into the hot spring...I don't think many people get to make love deep in a hot spring..."

You edge in for a kiss, as her breasts rub against your chest, and her legs and arms latch on to you. You and Yukiko lock lips while your cock remains hard in her vagina.

"What are you waiting for? I'm ready," she says.

You lift her up, and let her down, rubbing her pussy walls against your cock. She shouts while you groan in pleasure...

"Again, Yu-kun...I like it when you moan..."

You lift her up, and let her back down, being careful to make sure your cock doesn't float out of her pussy. Her vagina is so warm, it's warmer then the hot spring itself. You groan intense groans as you do it again, and again, and Yukiko's shouts and screams and screeches grow softer with each push...

"Maybe this hot spring*AH*has magical healing*Ah*properties...or maybe it's because we have Personas*ah*..."

Your eyes feel tired as you push through her pussy again and again, lifting her up, and setting her down... Your moans and groans become more intense.

"You sound so hot, Yu-kun...go faster..."

As you start to lose strength, your arms speed up with more strength with every push. You feel your dick return with the same sensation that you are going to cum, with the stars reflecting off the surface of the hot spring. You instantly regain focus and pull your dick out of her pussy to cum outside her...

"No! Yu-kun! Cum inside me!"

You've grabbed your cock with both hands and came in the hot spring with Yukiko looking dissapointed.

"You jerk! I wanted you to...do it inside me..."

You told her you couldn't risk her getting her pregnant.

"I don't care! If the gods want us to be together, they wouldn't let me concieve! I hate you!"

She lifts herself out of the hot spring, revealing her the back of her body. It glistens with a spark, and her ass looks so small and tender from a distance.

As she tries to walk, she loses her balance and continues into the room you rented. While you follow her, she grabs a towel and starts drying herself off. She slips on some prepared laundry and prepares to leave.

You call out to her to stop her, and she stops in front of the door. As you edge closer, you can hear voices outside the room. She turns and gives you one look before she awkwardly sits next to a portable fan and turns it on. You look around. Looks like you're gonna have to clean up.

...

In your room

You lay on your bed naked. After you had gotten all of Yukiko's and your clothes out of the hot spring and took a shower, there was still talking outside your door. Yukiko still sits by the fan, looking over her wet kimono. You've never seen Yukiko like this before. Did she really want you to cum inside her that bad?

Her hair floats in midair as the wind from the fan blows into her face. She looks so beautiful, you think to yourself...

She's wearing your bathrobe the maid had bought. You suspect Yukiko doesn't want you to go out and ask for another, because it might tip off the maid. The blanket you are laying on won't even budge, even after you've pulled it with all your might. It looks like one of those blankets you were meant to lie on.

Yukiko tilts her head as she looks at you. She looks calm and stands up and turns off the portable fan. She crawls toward you and sits next to your bed.

"I've done everything wrong today."

You ask her if she regret having sex with you.

"No, not that... Do you think I've been a bitch to you today?"

You are a little shocked by the profanity and shake your head.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Yu-kun...you never seem to be phased by anything."

You stroke her long black hair as she looks down and blushes.

"I had fantasies about you...that's why I wanted you to cum inside me..."

You never knew that side of Yukiko. You chuckle as you turn her head to face yours.

"I understand, Yu-kun. You were just looking out for me."

As she says that, the lights throughout your room click off. You look around in disbelief until Yukiko says,

"Oh yeah, the inn cuts the power late in the night when it's sure everyone is sleeping. To save money. I guess we were being quiet."

You kiss her neck suddenly and begin to nibble on the nape of her neck. You begin to undo her bathrobe.

*giggle* "You've already came two times today...can you handle me again?"

As you throw her bathrobe on the floor, you rub her breasts. Her body is enveloped in moonlight. It was like the first time seeing her naked again.

"D-did that sound a little creepy?"

You didn't care. You told her to relax and lie down on the bed. You caressed her legs as you sucked her nipples. She sighed and closed her eyes. You can feel your dick extending already. You rub her soft breasts as she lick between the tits. While stroking both her arms, you rub your face onto her stomach and proceed downward. As she tried to hide her groans, you flicked her clit after pulling away her clit hood. After gently caressing it, you begin to lick vigorously, as you hear moaning coming from Yukiko. Your tongue slips around in her vagina, as your index finger rubs her clit.

"I can't take it anymore!"

You assumed she was going to cum but she grabbed you by your cock with the gentle look of a bird.

"Get inside me. Again."

Her pussy was dripping wet. The look Yukiko gave you was one of desperation with desire...she made you sigh at how every time you looked at her you fell in love with her all over again...

"I know you want to. I can feel the pre-cum on your dick."

You took Yukiko's hand off your dick, and due to her request/demand, you slowly punctured her pussy for the second time.

"OHh, fuck!" Yukiko shouts as she grips your ass.

As you began to pull out and push in, your lips pressed against hers. Her lips stroked yours while her pussy made love to your dick. As your lips separated from hers, your eyes pierced hers as you continued to ram the inner walls of her vagina harder and faster.

"Yu-kun, it's s-starting to feel really go-OH!"

As your cock nears its final phase, you pump inside of her as fast as you could while caressing her cheek. Yukiko closes her eyes as she claws into your back. You ask how it feels for her now.

"Oh, Yu-kun, it feels like Heaven...I can feel the waves coursing through me, don't stop!"

As she opens her eyes, her breathing intensifies until it becomes one with yours. As you're about to cum, your face scrunches as you squint your eyes. Yukiko grips your face.

"No, Yu-kun...*moan* Let's cum together!"

You summon all your strength to hold it in, as Yukiko continues to pulse. Your and Yukiko's lips collide before you both sweat with heavy breaths.

"Yu-kun! Please cum inside me this time!"

As you let your cock take over, you feel warm juices envelope your dick as Yukiko comes with you. She closes her eyes and her mouth opens, but nothing comes out as she arches her back one final time. Your cock lets out its warm cum into her pussy as you slow down and eventually stop pumping into her altogether. You feel as if all the strength you have is lost and you collapse on top of her.

...

You roll over onto your back, as Yukiko lies on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She rolls onto to you. You ask her how was she felt.

"I'm happy."

She hugs you. You sigh as your dick slumps back over. You begin to drift off to sleep, but Yukiko stops you.

"I'm so glad..."

You gaze into her eyes again. She looks...just like a princess. You ask if you had beaten the Amagi challenge.

"You beat it when you saved me from my Shadow, Yu-kun...don't ever leave me..."


End file.
